Snake Eyes
by sapphire serpent
Summary: Another Dramione fanfic. Hermione and Draco discover they're writing to each other at the end of the year without knowing it, while Ron gets in the way. Read more to find out what happens.
1. Snake Eyes: Chapter One

**Snake Eyes - by sapphire serpent**  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh when you review. I fully accept constructive criticism, but no extremely negative comments. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
NOTE: All mentions of Harry Potter and anything from the Harry Potter stories is fully copyrighted to JK Rowling.  
  
**- - - Chapter One**  
  
The rain poured heavily against the window sill in the common room that night. The fire burned as wild as ever. Red, orange, and yellow flames danced around in the dust ridden brick fireplace. The room was quiet, so quiet it seemed almost eerie to Hermione, who was sitting sideways on the soft red couch. She pushed a section of hair away from her pale face as she read a rather large leather covered book. Although she seemed to concentrate as hard as she could, there was something on her mind that she couldn't help but ponder.  
  
At Hogwarts that year, which was currently her 6th, they were to have a gift exchange program. Headmaster Dumbledore had put it together so the four houses could get along with ease, and push aside their differences.   
  
All students were to participate, and would get matched up with someone random in their Charms class. The students would know who they were to send a present to, but had to keep it confidential. The exciting thing was that the students didn't know who was giving them gifts. They were permitted to write to their secret exchange buddy, even give them hints to who they were, but never fully reveal themselves, and they had to sign the note with a 'Your secret exchange buddy' at the end.  
  
The announcement of the new event was made just a couple hours before at dinner in the Great Hall. Harry had thought it was a stupid idea because he imagined having Draco or any other Slytherin as a partner, and refused to give presents to any git from that house, and Ron because he hadn't the money to buy any fancy presents to impressive anyone.  
  
Hermione's opinion was very different. She thought it'd be a wonderful event to make new friends, take student's minds off Lord Voldemort, and grow tighter together and make a stronger army to fight against the dark side of the war. Hermione was so excited that she slammed her book shut and tossed it to the floor, something she never imagined she'd do.  
  
Hermione made her way up to bed, her robes falling off her shoulders as she yawned. She stepped quietly into the girl's dormitories, careful not to wake any of the others. She dressed in her nightgown and opened the covers of her bed by the window. The rain had fallen silent and tapped gently on the grounds through the glass window. She gave a smile as she layed in bed and threw the covers over herself. She was kept awake all night by the colourful thoughts in her mind, and the pattering of the raindrops.  
  
- - -  
  
The next morning when Hermione woke up, she heard much chatter in the common room. She got dressed quickly and rushed down to see what the fuss was about.  
  
"Hermione! Come look at this!" Ron shouted over many chattering students that crowded around the notice board. Hermione looked puzzled as she stood on the top of the couch to see over the other heads. On the notice board was a large piece of parchment, written on with big bold letters:  
  
**"Attention all students! The Gift Exchange Program will begin September 2nd, in which you will be placed with a partner in your Charms classes. Due to the events, there will be no lesson today in Charms. You will get further instructions from Professor Flitwick."**  
  
Hermione smiled and began chattering with the other students while Harry and Ron headed down to breakfast. After Hermione and the others headed down to breakfast, it was time to start the first class. Hermione grabbed a quick piece of toast and headed to her first class, Arithmancy.   
  
Through the lesson, Hermione couldn't pay attention to Professor Vector for more than the first two minutes of class. She wanted her classes to end quick, another thing she thought she'd never imagine. After Arithmancy, she met up with Harry and Ron for Care of Magical Creatures. Seeing the dull expressions on their faces, she asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Hermione. Just because you're excited about giving gifts to a stranger all year doesn't mean we have to be," Ron said dully.   
Hermione gave him a cold stare.  
  
"Honestly, you two never want to participate in anything!"   
"That's not true! We're both in Quidditch already. What more do we need?" Harry replied.  
"Yeah, and what about the Triwizard Tournament? Harry had to do that! " Ron added.  
Hermione shook her head as Hagrid came out of his hut holding a box that carried a creature that looked somewhat like a small piece of wood.  
  
"What is that hideous thing supposed to be?" A cold voice snarled from behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was Draco Malfoy, looking at the creatures in disgust.  
  
"It's not hideous. It can' help the way it looks!" Hagrid's voice boomed. "Anyway, it's a Dugbog." Many of the students were clueless as to what a Dugbog actually was. Hagrid had shown them the sharp teeth and small claws that poked out, and many of the students backed away. Hagrid then explained that they were in need of feeding. "Now, they eat Mandrakes. Professor Sprout's been so kind ter lend me some o' her extra Mandrakes from 'erbology. Anyone wanna try feedin' 'em?"  
  
For the rest of the class, only a few students dared walk up to the thing and feed it. One of them was Draco Malfoy. "Harmless that thing was. Could've stuck my arm right in it's mouth and it wouldn't bite." Harry, Ron, and Hermione rolled their eyes as they listened to Draco's bigotry and headed to the greenhouses for Herbology.  
  
- - -  
  
After Herbology, all Hermione could talk about was the gift exchange program that would start right after lunch, which they were headed to.  
  
"Oh! Why can't you two look at the positive side?!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron shook his head.  
"What positive side? I mean, what if I got paired with a Slytherin..."  
"It's not going to kill you, Ronald!" Hermione said angrily. "I still can't believe you think it's a stupid idea. It could stop the houses from being foes with each other!" She added.  
"Yeah, sure. Here Malfoy, I've bought you a present, now let's be friends," Harry chimed in, sarcastically.   
Hermione gave him a cold look as they got up to the castle and into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione had gulped her food down so quickly that she started coughing. "Breathe, mate, breathe," Ron said, looking amazed. Hermione shook her head as she spoke with a full mouth. "Der's no time to breef. Need to get a goof seat for Charms claus!" She swallowed her food, grabbed her bag, and walked quickly out of the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Does she think she's going to be late? Charms isn't for another 30 minutes!" Ron said frowning. Harry shrugged as they continued eating their lunch.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was alone by the staircases as she made her way up to the second floor. She walked half-way down the first hall and about to turn the corner when she heard voices coming from the other side.  
  
"Oh Draco, please, not here," giggled a girl's voice, who sounded much like Pansy Parkinson.  
"What, you think anyone's going to hear us? They're all at lunch, Pansy," replied the voice that Hermione recognized as Draco's. Pansy giggled as Draco was talking.  
  
Great, Hermione thought. Now how was she going to make it to the Charms classroom? Hermione waited and listened around the corner as she finally decided to just walk on through them. She continued around the corner quickly as Draco and Pansy stared up at her.  
  
"Granger? What are you doing here? Eavesdropping?" Draco said with a cold voice. Hermione kept on walking. Pansy then spoke up, intending to make Hermione mad.  
"She's probably been listening to us the whole time and wished it were herself and that stupid Weasley kid she always wanders around with."   
Hermione halted abruptly and turned toward them.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione said with a dull glance.  
"That's right Granger. You're jealous. But I don't blame you. If I was you I'd--"  
"You'd what?" Hermione interrupted, looking determined. Pansy sneered and spoke to Draco loudly, still looking at Hermione.  
"Come on Draco, let's go somewhere a little less crowded. Since Miss Know-It-All seems to take up the whole corridor."  
  
Pansy walked away gracefully, not looking back, as Draco followed. Hermione shook her head as she walked into the Charms classroom on the right of the hall.  
  
- - -  
  
**FINITE. Please review!**


	2. Snake Eyes: Chapter Two

**Snake Eyes - by sapphire serpent**  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh when you review. I fully accept constructive criticism, but no extremely negative comments. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
NOTE: All mentions of Harry Potter and anything from the Harry Potter stories is fully copyrighted to JK Rowling.  
  
**- - - Chapter Two**  
  
Hermione had taken a seat at the front of the empty Charms classroom and took out a book to read before class started. She looked at the leather watch around her wrist every two minutes, waiting impatiently. Twenty minutes later, the class started to file in as the last student scuttled through the door. Where's Professor Flitwick, Hermione thought, looking puzzled. She glanced across from her to where Draco and Pansy sat, whispering to each other while they stared at Hermione and pointed. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed in relief as small Professor Flitwick stumbled into the classroom.  
  
"Good afternoon, class. Terribly sorry for being late!" Professor Flitwick's high-pitched voice sounded. He climbed onto his desk on a big pile of large books like he usually did, so he could be overheard. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention while he spoke.  
  
"Well, let's get started shall we? All right. When I call your name, please take a slip of paper from the box in front of me," he held up the box as she continued. He took out a list which had all the students names in random order. He called out the first name. "Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron frowned as he dragged himself up to the desk. Many of the students gasped in excitement, while Hermione looked insulted. Ron reached into the deep box and pulled out a slip of pink paper. Ron's face turned a pale-greenish colour as he sat back down, looking disgusted. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and apparently thought the same thing, _he got Malfoy_. Numerous students went up after that, including Harry, Dean, Goyle, and many other Slytherins and Gryffindors. The last two names were called. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco walked up and reached into the box. He pulled out a slip and murmured quietly. He sneered for a second and returned to his seat as Hermione's name was finally called.  
  
"And finally, Hermione Granger!" Professor Flitwick said cheerfully with a smile. Hermione sighed happily as she walked up and picked the last slip from the box. This was it, she thought, _this will be the student I send gifts to this year, and write many intellectual letters, and..._  
  
"What?!" Hermione said aloud. The class looked up at her, as did Professor Flitwick. "What's wrong my dear?" he spoke. Hermione shook her head as she turned the pale-greenish colour Ron had. "N-nothing, Professor. I'm fine. Just feeling a bit sick from lunch..." Hermione replied. Harry and Ron snorted, as they knew she was lying. Through the rest of class, they all chatted and shared what gifts they were going to give to their exchange buddy first.  
  
"Now don't forget. You may not reveal yourself until the end of the year. That's what makes it exciting!" Professor Flitwick's cheerful voice sounded once again. "And make note that the first gift exchange is November 2nd, after the first Hogsmeade weekend, so save your galleons!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded to the Professor as they walked out of class being dismissed. Harry and Ron avoided Hermione for the rest of the afternoon, since she wasn't going to try to talk anyway. She couldn't. Not after what just happened. All that time she'd thought it was Ron who had him, but no. She felt sick again. She had gotten Malfoy.  
  
- - -  
  
Later that evening in the common room, Hermione sat in a chair with ink, quill, and parchment beside her. She had apparently been trying to write to her secret exchange buddy.  
  
Ginny had walked through the portrait hole a while later as she laughed. She spotted Hermione looking quite frustrated in the corner.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, who'd you get for the secret exchange thingy?" Ginny asked grinning.  
"Oh don't even try to ask. I'm not telling, it's supposed to stay confidential anyway," Hermione replied, throughing a half finish note on the ground.  
Ginny wandered slyly over to the note to see who it was addressed to right as Hermione stepped on it hard. Ginny gave her a pleading look as Hermione shook her head.  
"Well I have Loony Lovegood, of all people," Ginny said, frowning. "What kind of gift do you give to someone who reads upside down?" Hermione snorted, continuing with her work as Ginny bidded her goodnight and headed up to the dormitories.  
  
Hermione struggled still an hour later while she sat by herself in the common room. She'd just tried to start the note over again.  
  
_Dear Draco,_  
  
She scratched it out with the tip of her quill and crumbled it up, starting over again on a new piece of parchment. She bit her lip as she wrote.  
  
_Draco Malfoy,  
_  
_Hello, this is your secret exchange buddy writing to you...  
  
_Hermione had scratched it out again and ripped up the parchment. She slouched in her chair and put her forehead in her hands. It was getting late and she thought she should head up to bed, as Ron and Harry walked into the common room. They spotted Hermione and smiled. They looked at each other, Harry giving Ron a signal to talk first.  
  
"Oh, erm, so Hermione, who's your secret exchange buddy?" Ron questioned. Hermione shook her head.  
"You wouldn't be interested," Hermione spoke quietly as she picked up her things and set them hastily in her bag. Harry smiled.  
"Well mine's Parvati Patil. Atleast she isn't a Slytherin. But I'll need your help to know what to buy for her Herm--"  
"Harry! You shouldn't speak so freely. Especially when Parvati's in this house! Do you not know the meaning of confidential?!" Hermione interrupted, looking furious.  
  
Harry frowned as his face reddened. He turned and walked fiercely up the stairs to the boy's dormitories as Hermione followed to hers, accidentally dropping one of her notes on the bottom step. Ron looked up to see that Hermione was out of sight of him as he picked up the note. His eyes widened as he stared down at the note, reading "Dear Draco".  
  
- - -  
  
The next morning was quiet as Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to breakfast. Ron avoided Hermione's eyes, which were looking very tired. Hermione was puzzled at this, and asked if he was all right. But Ron stayed silent and moved to the other end of the table. Hermione looked insulted again as she turned suspiciously toward Harry.  
  
"Is he mad at me too?" She asked. Harry looked taken aback.  
"Too?" Harry questioned, frowning. Hermione looked embarassed.  
"I mean, I'm sorry for last night Harry. I was just in a bad mood..." She said, looking sad.  
"Erm, that's all right Hermione. It doesn't matter anymore. I don't know what's up with Ron though." Harry and Hermione shrugged and continued sitting down to eat breakfast.  
  
Classes went through slow that day, as Harry and Hermione spent most of the day away from Ron, figuring they should leave him alone until he comes back around. Harry left Hermione that evening before dinner for Quidditch practise. She waved and smiled kindly towards Harry as he ran out, leaving her in the hall alone. Hermione sighed as she remembered a book she wanted to page through at the library, so she turned away and left for her destination.  
  
When she reached the library, she went to the very back to search for her book. She had been there just a few minutes when she heard the snarling voices of Draco and Pansy from behind a bookcase.  
  
"Can you believe I got that ugly bloody troll for a gift exchange buddy? I'm thinking of just quitting the whole thing..." Draco's voice called.  
"Oh, but I probably have a worse one. I got that stupid Weasley kid that tags along with scarhead," Pansy replied, giggling at Draco's comment.  
"Disgusting, just plain disgusting the things they make us do," Draco remarked, scoffing. Pansy agreed as they moved from their place and walked out of the library.  
  
So Pansy had Ron? Poor Ron, Hermione thought. He'd be lucky enough to even get a piece of lint from her. She shook her head at her thoughts and continued to search for her book.  
  
She'd found her book within minutes of searching and sat down at a table in the corner that was dimly lit by candles like it always had been in the afternoon. After reading for continuing hours on end, the atmosphere had gotten to her. The smell of the smoking candle wafted to ehr nose, and the dim light, just enough to read by, but also not too much for her to be woken up from if she took a small nap. Yes, just a short nap, Hermione thought, laying her head down on her book as her head filled with a horrible dream.  
  
- - -  
  
Hermione was in the most lovely garden. Tall green shrubs surrounded her except for a tiny path. Along the path were flowers of all colours. Reds, purples, yellows, blues, oranges. And all the flowers were of many different shapes and sizes. She knelt down to sniff they're beautiful smell when she noticed she wasn't wearing her uniform. She was in a long flowing bridal gown. She looked extremely puzzled at this, but yet somehow satisfied. She continued to smell the flowers as she heard a bell ring.  
  
It sounded just as wedding bells, and she heard her name being called. "Where's the bride? Where is Hermione, my love?" A man's voice called out. She didn't recognize it, but felt the need to follow it. She walked along the long, twisted path of cobblestone, still admiring the flowers as she passed them. She glided over to a crowd of people, who immediately bowed to her and kissed her hands. Hermione was so confused, but felt she belonged. The crowd made a path for her to walk through, as a long red carpet flew down the rest of the path. Hermione smiled and continued on the red-carpeted path. She turned red when she came upon an altar at the end of the path, and to the right of her was the man that called her name, dressed in black. She had assumed this was a wedding, and even though she was still yet confused, she smiled and nodded to him. But the man didn't see. He was wearing a top hat so large it covered his whole face. Hermione frowned for a second, wondering who exactly she was marrying, when the priest popped up behind the altar, startling her.  
  
The priest began to wed them. Hermione stood patiently, glancing over at the groom to see if he'd remove his hat. The end of the wedding had neared when Hermione started looking nervous. She and the groom had turned around to put a ring on each other's fingers. Hermione had tried to gently pull off the hat, but it wouldn't come off. _Who was this man?_ _Who am I marrying? _Hermione's thoughts ran through her mind. She then gasped when the man put the ring on her finger. It was amazing. More wonderful looking than anything. It was a pure golden ring, with an extremely huge diamond on it, the diamond being the size of a golfball. Her hand flopped down after the ring was put on. The crowd stared at Hermione and waited for her to put a ring on the man's finger, so she did. Hermione could barely see him smile through the bottom of his hat, while she tried peeking under.  
  
"Do you take this man to be your awfully wedded husband?" The priest's voice boomed as he stared at Hermione with an evil smile. Hermione gasped and looked much more nervous. She looked back at the crowd, then at the priest, then closed her eyes. Her mouth opened to speak for her, even though she tried to restrain. "I do," Her voice said quietly. The man laughed as did the crowd. Hermione looked around every way she could as she became horribly and utterly confused. _Why are they laughing at me?  
_  
"And do you take this woman to be your awfully wedded wife?" The priest said, still with a devilish grin. "I do," said the groom's voice. Hermione breathed hard as she stood in horror, waiting for the man, who was now officially her husband, to take off his hat. He flipped Hermione's lacy veil up with his gentle hands, and then reach for his hat. Hermione closed her eyes as he pulled his hat off and started to laugh with the crowd once more. Hermione breathed harded as she opened her eyes.  
  
- - -  
  
Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, which she did conciously as well, causing to upset everyone in the library, and causing Madam Pince to throw a fit and kick her out.  
  
Tears swelled up in Hermione's eyes as she ran out of the library and up to the common room. Students left in the library laughed as she ran away, just as the crowd had in her dream.  
  
_How?_ Hermione thought. _How could I have such a horrible dream. Where had those thoughts come from? Why him? Why didn't I object to it? Why did I say yes? Why..._  
  
Hermione had gotten a sudden urge to write. She ran up to the dormitories as she dried her eyes with her robes. She fell into the chair near her bed and scooted it to her dresser, which she used for a desk. She tore through her cabinet as she hastily took out her ink, quill, and parchment. She hadn't any clue what she was going to write, but she figured she'd say something off the top of her head. She flattened out a piece of parchment and dipped her quill vigorously into the ink bottle, not stopping to think.  
  
Many minutes later Hermione emerged from the girl's dormitories and met Harry and Ron down in the common room, who were playing chess. Ron muttered something to Harry as he got up and walked to the staircase. Hermione grabbed his arm and spun him around. Ron looked at the ground as Hermione frowned.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me? What have I done to upset you?" Ron glanced up at her and back to the ground.  
"Nothing...I-I'm not avoiding you...just busy."  
"Ron don't lie! If I've done something wrong, just tell me and-"  
"You haven't done anything! Just go write to your pure blooded lover, okay!" Ron interrupted. storming up the stairs.  
  
"Pure blooded lover? Harry...what is he talking about?" Hermione turned around at Harry in amazement. Harry shrugged.  
"Maybe I'll go talk to him. Oh...erm, Hermione, why weren't you at dinner?" Harry asked as he cleaned up his chess game.  
"Oh, well I was...I was in the library searching for a book."  
"Erm, okay. Well...g'night," Harry said quickly, walking upstairs in a fast pace.  
  
Hermione tilted her head a bit as tears started to form in her eyes again. Now they're both avoiding me, she thought. _How come?_  
  
- - -

**FINITE. Please review!**


	3. Snake Eyes: Chapter Three

**Snake Eyes - by sapphire serpent  
**  
This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh when you review. I fully accept constructive criticism, but no extremely negative comments. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
NOTE: All mentions of Harry Potter and anything from the Harry Potter stories is fully copyrighted to JK Rowling.  
Also, Draco and Hermione may seem a little out of character in their letters, but that's for a reason. Because they don't know who's writing to them.  
  
**- - - Chapter Three  
**  
A small amount of sunlight shone through the Slytherin boy's dormitories the next morning, as Draco Malfoy woke up to his screeching eagle owl. Draco rubbed his eyes as he snatched a letter from his owl and tossed it a treat before it ventured back to the Owlery. He opened the letter with haste as he muttered the writing grumpily to himself.  
  
_ Dear Draco,  
  
It's a pleasure writing to you. I hope we become mutual friends through this programme, or atleast half tolerant of each other.  
I'm also hoping to learn more about your personality, as I'm sure there's some good in you perhaps. Also, so I can buy an enjoyable gift come exchanging time after the first Hogsmeade weekend. Write soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
Your Secret Exchange Buddy  
_  
Draco sneered as he threw the note aside to his desk. _Some good?_ He thought. _What kind of rubbish is this? And they expect me, to write back?_ He shook his head in disgust while he laughed deviously and walked to breakfast after meeting Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
- - -  
  
As Hermione went to breakfast that morning, she didn't bother sitting with Harry and Ron. Instead, she took her meal to the opposite side of the table and ate her breakfast quickly, and alone. Many Gryffindor students asked why she hadn't sat with them, but she just ignored them and made her way to her classes.  
  
Hermione suddenly fell to the floor as she got bumped into and her books fell all over the hall. Hermione looked up and felt her face getting hot.  
  
"Watch it, mudblood," Draco's voice snarled at her quickly. He stepped on one of the books she was going to pick up.  
"Move your foot, ferret," Hermione said loudly.  
"Excuse me? Is that any way to treat your superiors?"   
Hermione had then ripped her wand out of her robes and shouted a spell at Draco's feet. Draco's legs began to shake as he fell backwards. She'd put the Jelly-Legs Jinx on him.  
"Brainless twit," Hermione muttered, taking her book and leaving Draco as he was. Draco cursed at her, struggling to get up.  
  
Hermione walked at a fast pace to get to Arithmancy, but no matter how fast she walked, Malfoy had made her late. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Granger. Please take a seat. That'll be 5 points off you," Professor Vector spoke to her as the Slytherins snorted. Hermione sat down angrily. _Could my year get any worse?_ Hermione thought to herself.  
  
- - -  
  
At lunch, Hermione met up with Ginny at the Gryffindor table, which was very pleasant to her, since she was longing for company. That engaged themselves into a deep conversation, which made Hermione feel better.  
  
"So, how's the exchange programme coming along for you?" Ginny asked as she dug into a bowl of rice cakes.  
Hermione shrugged. "It's...all right. And you?"  
"I sent my letter to Lovegood the other day, got a response today. She wants me to join her silly club and take a survey about socks," Ginny answered.  
Hermione was puzzled. "Socks? What kind of organization is she running?"   
Ginny shook her head. "Not sure. Something about the Quibbler. She wants to raise money for it to stay up, says her father's business is going under."  
"Can't imagine why," Hermione said sarcastically. Both girls laughed and enjoyed the rest of their lunch and continued to classes afterwards.  
  
The end of the day neared as she ran to the dungeons for Potions class. All the seats were taken except the one beside Ron, and Harry hadn't shown up. _Why?_  
  
Hermione wore a confused looked as she turned to Ron and whispered to him, making sure Snape wouldn't see them.  
  
"Say Ron, why isn't Harry here?"   
"Erm...busy." Ron had nervously began chopping up roots for the potion they were making together.  
"Busy? With what? Harry wouldn't just miss Potions, he knows he's going to get points taken off him," Hermione said looking worried.  
"Dunno, can we just make the potion and get out of here?" Ron muttered through the side of his mouth and continued chopping.  
  
- - -  
  
That evening in the dormitories, Hermione had received a letter from her secret exchange buddy. She smiled and hoped she'd find it was someone who was nice, or atleast a half decent Slytherin. The letter had been sent by a school owl, so the owl scooted away as Hermione unfastened the letter and read it to herself as soon as she made sure she was alone.  
  
_ Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
I see I have gotten you as an exchange buddy, and wanted to write to you to find out what kidn of things you like by the next gift exchange.  
That's all I have to say for now, I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
From,  
Your Secret Exchange Buddy  
_  
Hermione raised an eyebrow as she took out her stationary things and wrote back quickly. She then blew out the candle which lit her desk up at night and went to sleep.  
She was then awoken several hours later to a loud clang next to her.  
  
Hermione and the other girls in the dormitory flung themselves out of bed to see what it was. They gasped as Ron was on the floor clutching his big toe his his hand.  
  
"Ron! Get out!" Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown shouted in unison. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm firmly and rushed out of the room, bringing him with her.  
  
"Ron! What were you doing in there?!" Hermione whispered loudly.  
"Erm...sleep walking," Ron replied hesitantly. Hermione gave him a fierce look.  
"Oh really? Then why was my desk drawer open?" Hermione questioned angrily.  
"I...erm..I-"  
"I don't appreciate people sneaking through my things, especially when they have NO reason to!" Hermione interrupted hotly.  
Ron gulped and looked down at the floor quickly. "Now go back to bed! And don't come in there again!" Hermione stomped off into the girl's dormitory once more, leaving Ron.  
  
Hermione had flung herself back into bed as she calmed the rest of the girls down, and lied explaining that Ron was sleep walking. She punched her pillow once before dozing off.  
  
- - -  
  
**FINITE. Please review!**


End file.
